zmxrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert-Bert's Homestead
Bert-Bert's Homestead is a location in Zork: MxRP Edition. This area is the hand-built homestead of the pioneer Bert-Bert, located one turn west of your initial spawn location. Its developer code is z.house and its map code is 1,0. In the game, the house is described as a small, rotting cabin built in the colonial style. The house is composed of four distinct minicells, the Garden, the Foyer, the Kitchen, and the Loft. In front there is a mailbox containing a Lamp and the Rusty Key. Foyer The Foyer is the first area of the house encountered by the player. It is a small room and serves as a vertex between the loft, kitchen and outdoors. This room contains the only door in or out of the house, which is initially locked. A coat rack spawns in here, which, like other coat racks, has a static 50% chance of hanging a random mundane coat. This is the only room in the house where a lamp is not required to progress safely. Loft The Loft is where Bert-Bert (and, if they so choose, the player) sleeps and lives. This area is described as being very small, with little floor space not taken up by the twin bed and footlocker therein. Said footlocker will always contain Bert-Bert's Journal, and has better chances of spawning loot than most containers in the game. The Slug in a Jar will always spawn up here as well. Kitchen This was the area where Bert-Bert ate, drank, and cooked for himself. Visiting this area starts the hidden quest to tame a Landshark. The kitchen contains a furnace, which can be lit and used to cook and generate light. Searching the kitchen always yields a Chicken Leg as well as a copy of Taming it - Before it Eats You. Garden Outside of the house, in the backyard, a garden can be found. The garden is full of decorative gourds (which are used in the main quest) as well as a single pumpkin, later revealed to be a decoy housing a spare key. If the player has already accessed the mailbox, the key will not spawn here; rather, it will be replaced with Lamp Fuel. The shovel can be found here. Loot This location is overflowing with loot, especially for somewhere found so early in the game. Taming it - Before it Eats You will always spawn in the kitchen, the shovel is always in the garden, and a lamp is always found by the mailbox. Additionally, the footlocker found in the loft has a substantially increased chance to spawn a shotgun or a hatchet (but never both), from 2% up to 35%, the highest in the game. If the shotgun spawn, it will also spawn at least three spare shells. The coat rack in the foyer can also provide the player armor very early in the game, depending on what it generates. Finally, the first slug can be found here, meaning it is necessary to visit if the player plans on doing the main quest. Trivia * It's curious that Bert-Bert even ''has ''a mailbox, considering his living situation. * The footlocker has the highest chance to spawn a shotgun in the entire game, at 35%. * This house is the only cell in the game with more than one guaranteed loot item.